Der geheimnisvolle Mr Lupin
by mondsuechtig
Summary: Was wäre wenn... Ein gewisser Werwolf durfte Hogwarts doch nicht besuchen.Doch das Schicksaloder besser die Autorinwill es so,dass er eines Tages in einer Bar den Weg von Sirius Black kreuzt.Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das Rating zu hoch angesetzt ist
1. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte liegen bei Joanne K. Rowling. Aber falls sie Remus mal verschenken möchte, ich nehme ihn sofort!  
  
Anmerkung: Das ist meine erste mehrteilige Geschichte. Ich hoffe ich kriege das hin. Ich danke allen, die mir bei „Nur ein Freund"gereviewt haben. Ich weiß natürlich nicht, ob ihr das hier lest, aber denjenigen, die auf eine Fortsetzung hoffen, möchte ich sagen, dass das Ganze ursprünglich als One- Shot geplant war. Ich habe zwar über ein weiteres Kapitel nachgedacht, aber bisher bin ich noch nicht zufrieden damit. Nichtsdestotrotz werde ich mein bestes geben und bis dahin hoffe ich, dass ihr auch an dieser Geschichte Freude habt.  
  
Slash; Pairing: Sirius/Remus(ich fürchte, ich bin derzeit nicht in der Lage etwas anderes zu schreiben).

Der Titel ist nicht so passend, aber ich hatte keine bessere Idee

Der geheimnisvolle Mr. Lupin

Ich konnte immer gut mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht. Ich bekam fast jede rum. Mit 13 oder 14 begann ich Mädchen auszuführen. Nichts weltbewegendes, nichts von Bedeutung. Im Gegensatz zu James. Für James gab es eigentlich immer nur Lilly. Seit er begonnen hatte sich für das andere Geschlecht zu interessieren, hatte er nur noch Augen für sie. Ausgerechnet für Lilly Evans, dem Mädchen, dass ihn verabscheute. Du konntest ihm ein Mädchen vorsetzen, dass Lilly an Schönheit, oder Intelligenz oder Witz ebenbürtig war und ihn anhimmelte, doch nur Lilly war ihm recht. Ich habe das nie verstanden. Ich erwartete von einem Mädchen nicht, dass sie mir sagte, dass sie mich liebt oder braucht oder ihr Leben mit mir verbringen will. Alles was ich wollte war Spaß. Hatte ich keinen Spaß mit dem Mädchen war nach einer Verabredung Schluss. Hatte ich Spaß mit ihr, verbrachten wir die Nacht zusammen. Hatte ich viel Spaß mit ihr wurden ein paar Nächte mehr daraus. Doch irgendwann war Schluss. Frauen neigen dazu die Dinge zu verkomplizieren, sobald etwas länger dauert. Und nun... nun verkompliziert er alles. Nein. Eigentlich bin ich es selbst. Habe ich eigentlich erwähnt, dass ich niemals Interesse an Jungen hatte. Niemals. Und nun ist es ein junger Mann, der plötzlich alles verändert. Oder ist doch alles gleich geblieben?  
Ich wollte den Samstagabend ausnutzen. Wenn ich schon mal nichts für den Orden zu tun hab. James und Lilly wollten allerdings alleine etwas unternehmen. Sie hatten tatsächlich doch noch zusammengefunden. Es war ihr zweiter Jahrestag. Natürlich wollten sie mich nicht dabei haben. Nur zu verständlich. Und da ich keine Lust hatte mir wieder einmal Peters Geheul über seine Ex Clara anzuhören, beschloss ich mich allein auf die Socken zu machen.  
  
Das erste das mir an ihm auffiel, war wie er seine Zigarette hielt. Ja, wirklich. Die meisten Menschen klemmen sie zwischen Mittel- und Zeigefinger. Er aber hielt sie die ganze Zeit zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Es wirkte irgendwie... maskulin. Und das passte so gar nicht zu seiner übrigen Erscheinung. Schmal, schlank und blass. Müde. Und doch... irgendwie stand es ihm. Und sein Haar... er hat kastanienbraunes Haar, hing ihm in die Stirn. Er starrte in sein Bierglas. Und irgendwie stand ich plötzlich, ganz ohne mein eigenes Zutun neben ihm an der Bar.  
„Hi.", sagte ich und lies mich auf dem Stuhl neben ihm nieder. Er blickte kurz von seinem Getränk auf.  
„Hi.". Seine Augen waren ein helles braun, und sie wirkten, man könnte fast sagen, lichtdurchwirkt.  
„Ich bin Sirius.", ich hielt ihm meine Hand hin.  
„Remus.", er ergriff sie und schüttelte sie kurz. Und vielleicht zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben fehlten mir die Worte. Ich hatte so viele Mädchen angebaggert und nun fiel mir nichts passendes ein. Verrückt, nicht wahr?  
Schließlich brachte ich doch noch etwas heraus.  
„Bist du öfter hier?".  
„Hin und wieder.".  
Sehr gesprächig war er nicht gerade. Ich beschloss ihn nicht weiter zu belästigen und stand auf.  
„Liest du gerne?", fragte er plötzlich. Ich drehte mich wieder um.  
„Wie bitte?".  
„Ob du gerne liest, du weißt schon, Bücher und so.".  
„Oh, ich, äh... Genaugenommen, nein. Lesen ist nicht so mein Ding.".  
„Oh.", er wirkte enttäuscht. „Warum nicht?". Und plötzlich war da etwas Neues in seinen Augen. Vielleicht Interesse? Nein, bestimmt war es Interesse. Aber ehrlich gesagt: Es gibt keinen Grund warum ich nicht lese. Es hat mich einfach nie interessiert. Also dachte ich mir einen Grund aus.  
„Es ist mir einfach zu... theoretisch.". Und- Er lächelte. Und es war ein Anblick, den ich niemals vergessen werde. Wie könnte ich?  
„So würde ich es nicht sagen. Es ist... unrealistisch.", sein Lächeln wurde traurig. „Aber wenn man nichts anderes hat, ist es das Schönste auf der Welt.".  
Er wirkte so zerbrechlich. Mit seiner blassen Haut, wie aus Porzellan gegossen. Seine Augen durchbohrten mich. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Also lies ich ihn sprechen.  
„Lass uns gehen.", sagte er leise und nahm meine Hand. Ich folgte ihm. Ich konnte nicht anders.  
  
Remus. Nur fünf Buchstaben. So ein kurzer Name hinter dem sich so viel verbirgt.  
Er führte mich aus der Bar und drei Blocks weiter in ein kleines Mietshaus. Mittlerweile glaube ich, die Wohnungen sind für Muggel. Ich lies mich von ihm fortführen. Er schloss die Tür zu seiner Wohnung auf, zog mich hinein und schloss sie. Dann küsste er mich. Ich erwiderte den Kuss. Irgendwie komisch. Für gewöhnlich mache ich den ersten Schritt. Nicht dass es mich gestört hätte. Ich wusste schon lange nicht mehr was ich tat. Ich reagierte nur noch, reagierte auf ihn. Als ich aufwachte lagen wir einander in den Armen. Er schlief noch tief und fest. Seine Haut war so blass wie der Mond. Aber überall Narben. Woher kamen nur diese Narben? Er sah so friedlich aus. Als wären die Schatten, die ihn sonst umgaben weiter gezogen.  
Und dann erwachte er. Ohne Vorwarnung zog er sich aus meinen Armen zurück und schlüpfte wortlos in seine Sachen. Er warf mir die meinen zu.  
„Du solltest jetzt gehen.", sagte er bestimmt. Mir war plötzlich kalt.  
„Moment mal.", rief ich ohne recht zu wissen warum. Ich hatte meinen Spaß gehabt. Was wollte ich mehr?  
"Wann sehen wir uns wieder?", fragte ich. Ich wollte ihn wirklich wieder sehen.  
Er wirkte ein wenig überrascht als er antwortete.  
„Am besten gar nicht.".  
„Aber-".  
Er schaute auf die Uhr. Halb acht.  
„Ich muss jetzt gehen. Wenn ich zurück komme, bist du verschwunden.", das war ein Befehl. Er warf sich eine Jacke über und verlies die Wohnung.  
Und hier sitze ich noch immer auf seinem Bett und frage mich was geschehen ist. Was war nur mit mir los? Warum wollte ich ihn wieder sehen? Es hätte doch genau nach meinem Geschmack sein sollen. Ein sauberer Schnitt. Und seit wann stehe ich eigentlich auf Männer? Endlich kann ich mich dazu aufraffen mich anzuziehen. Ich sehe mich ein wenig in der Wohnung um. Sie ist klein, aber gemütlich. Bad, Schlafzimmer und ein Wohnraum mit Kochnische. Alles ist mit Büchern vollgestopft. „Besessen"heißt eines. Ein anderes heißt „Die Kammer". Nie davon gehört.  
Wo ist er hingegangen? Warum will er mich nicht wieder sehen? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?  
Ein Buch über Werwölfe. „Werwölfe am Rande der Gesellschaft". Arme Schweine, diese Werwölfe. Warum liest er das?  
Diese Augen. Ich habe niemals solche Augen gesehen. Es ist als würden sie dich durch dich hindurch sehen. Aber wenn sie dich ansehen, wirklich ansehen, nur einen Augenblick, ist es als würden sie bis auf den Grund deiner Seele blicken.  
Verdammte Scheiße! Was denke ich hier eigentlich? Ich muss hier raus. Ich muss den Kopf wieder klar kriegen.  
Ich ziehe die Tür hinter mir zu. Remus Lupin steht an der Klingel. Remus. Lupin. Vergiss ihn! Ich drehe mich um und laufe die Treppen runter. Draußen sehe ich mich noch einmal um um mir die Straße einzuprägen. Gardener Street. Nur für den Fall der Fälle... 

A/N: Jetzt bloß keine Panik! Ich hoffe wollt überhaupt eine Fortsetzung von dieser Geschichte.


	2. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Joanne K. Rowling hat mir leider nicht die Rechte für Harry Potter, das Potterverse und seine wunderbaren Figuren überschrieben. Ich führe sie nur zum spielen aus.  
  
Anmerkung: Vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews! 4 Stück und das in so kurzer Zeit. Für die meisten ist das nicht viel, aber für mich ist es ein kleiner Rekord. Ich hoffe, dass zweite Kapitel wird euch nicht enttäuschen!

Jinxxx: Wow, eine ganz schön lange Review! gDeine Ausdrucksweise finde ich gar nicht komisch! Deine Fragen werden noch beantwortet werden. Aber so viel verrate ich: Wie du schon richtig sagtest, sind Sirius und die anderen keine Animagi. Ich musst mir also immer verkneifen ihre Spitznamen zu verwenden... Mir ist auch erst jetzt richtig aufgefallen, wie viel von der Tatsache abhängig ist, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist... Und ich liebe diese "Was wäre wenn Geschichten" einfach, wenn eine kleine Abänderung alles verändert. g Ich finde es auch doof das Sirius gestorben ist. Obwohl ich mir da noch nicht ganz sicher bin. Ich hoffe immer noch, dass er irgendwo wieder auftaucht...

Syyren: Ich hoffe, dir gefällt auch dieses Kapitel!

Kirilein: Hehe, es macht Spaß den Spies mal umzudrehen. :)

Hudi: Ich hoffe es ging dir schnell genug. Die beiden sind auch mein Lieblingspairing. Sie passen einfach so gut zu einander, finde ich.

Noch eine Kleinigkeit: Ich habe es endlich ins Kino geschafft und Folgendes festgestellt: Der Remus aus meiner Vorstellung entspricht in keinster Weise der Darstellung von David Thewlis. Mein Remus hat auch keinen Schnurrbart. Hat nichts mit David Thewlis persönlich zu tun. Im übrigen fand ich den Film sehr... frei. Das wollt ich nur schnell loswerden.

Ganz schön langer Vorspann. g Aber jetzt gehts los. Ich hoffe bloß, es gefällt euch. Vorsicht, es wird geflucht. :)

* * *

Der geheimnisvolle Mr. Lupin 

Kapitel 2

* * *

Wohin ist er eigentlich gegangen? Was macht er wohl gerade? 

„Sirius? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", James reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Klar. Ich finde es toll."

„Du findest es also toll, dass Dumbledore Snape als Lehrer einstellt.", erklärt James mit einem Grinsen.

„Was?"Was ist nur los mit der Welt? Snape wird Lehrer, Remus will mich nicht wiedersehen-

„Wo bist mit deinen Gedanken?". Gardener Street.

„Wo soll ich schon sein?", ich werde ihm nichts von Remus erzählen.

„Komm schon, Si..., ich kenne diesen Blick. Zwar nicht von dir... aber von genug anderen Leuten. Du hast jemanden kennen gelernt, stimmt's?", warum muss er mich immer durchschauen?

„Ich lerne ständig jemanden kennen-", versuche ich auszuweichen.

„Wer ist sie?".

„Ich weiß nicht von wem du sprichst-"

„Sirius Black, versuch nicht mich anzulügen. Dafür kenne ich dich zu gut.". Verdammt. Okay, nur keine Panik. Ich habe mit einem Typen geschlafen, na und? Es ist sicher auch ganz einfach ihn zu vergessen. Ich meine, er ist so dürr und blass... und hat die unglaublichsten Augen, eine Haut wie Samt- Oh, verdammt!

James starrt mich immer noch fragend an. Na schön.

„Er heißt Remus.", sage ich zögernd.

„Er?", James grinst breit.

„Hast du vielleicht ein Problem damit?", brülle ich ihn an.

Doch James lässt sich davon nicht einschüchtern.

„Nein.", erklärt er immer noch grinsend. „Das erklärt natürlich warum's mit den Mädchen nie geklappt hat. Das ich das noch erleben darf. Den großen Sirius-heute-bei-der-morgen-bei-der-anderen-Black hat es endlich erwischt. Der König ist Tod!", er kriegt sich fast nicht mehr ein vor Begeisterung.

„Es ist nicht so wie du denkst.", erkläre ich beinahe panisch. Nein, es ist bestimmt nicht so. Ich bin bestimmt nicht... Nein ganz sicher nicht.

„So wie ist es denn dann?", fragt er schmunzelnd.

„Ich... finde ihn interessant.".

„So? Interessant?... Und wann seht ihr euch wieder?".

„Gar nicht.". Wahrscheinlich hatte Remus recht. Warum sollten wir uns noch mal treffen?

„Sirius, sei kein Idiot!... Ich meine... Warum wollt ihr euch nicht wieder sehen? Scheint doch als hättet ihr euch... gut verstanden.".

„Ich war nicht derjenige, der sagte: „Wenn ich zurück komme, bist du verschwunden."!", platze ich heraus. Warum stört mich das nur so?

James schweigt einen Moment. Dann sagt er langsam: „Ich hätte dich eigentlich nicht zu den Leuten gezählt, die leicht aufgeben.".

* * *

James hat Recht. Warum lasse ich mir das eigentlich gefallen? Ich war immer derjenige, der es beendete. Und für mich ist es noch nicht vorbei. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich will mehr über Remus erfahren. Ich will ihn wieder zum lächeln bringen, ich will ihn noch einmal küssen und aus irgendeinem verdammten Grund habe ich das Gefühl ihn beschützen zu müssen. Ich will einfach... bei ihm sein. Ja, ich will einfach bei ihm sein. Hört sich das verrückt an? Und wenn schon. 

Fast von allein gelange ich in die Gardener Street. Remus ist nicht zu Hause. Fast zwei Stunden lungere ich vor dem Haus herum, dass ich nun definitiv für ein Muggelmietshaus halte. Mehrmals blickt eine alte Dame aus dem Fenster und bedenkt mich mit einem misstrauischen Blick. Endlich kommt eine vertraute Gestalt auf das Haus zu. Schlank mit einer gewissen Grazie und mit zwei großen Tüten bepackt. Beinahe überrascht es mich, dass sie ihm nicht zu schwer sind. Seine Schritte sind eilig, doch als er mich entdeckt, wird er langsamer.

„Was tust du hier?", fragt er als er mich schließlich erreicht hat. Sein Blick ist so misstrauisch wie der der alten Frau am Fenster. Wenn nicht noch schlimmer.

„Ich dachte wir könnten vielleicht etwas trinken gehen.".

„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee.", erklärt er abweisend und läuft an mir vorbei. Ich halte ihm die Tür auf.

„Danke.", er wirkt nervös. Wovor hat er solche Angst?

„Warum ist es keine gute Idee?".

„Belassen wir es einfach bei dieser Nacht, okay?", weicht er aus und rast die Treppen hinauf.

Ich ertrage das nicht länger. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich noch nie abgewiesen wurde. Ist auch egal, jedenfalls werde ich nun lauter.

„Was ist so falsch an mir? Ausgehen kannst du nicht mit mir, aber zum ficken bin ich gut genug, ja? Machst du das immer so? Jede Woche einmal? Ist es so?". Hastig dreht er den Schlüssel im Schloss um und flieht in seine Wohnung, bevor er die Tür zuschlägt, flüstert er noch kaum hörbar: „Es tut mir leid.".

Ich starre auf die geschlossene Tür. Die alte Frau vom Fenster wohnt wohl in der Wohnung nebenan. Vorwurfsvoll blickt sie aus ihrer Tür heraus. Aber ich fühle mich ohnehin schon schlecht. ich wollte das eigentlich nicht. Ich drehe mich um und verlasse das Haus. Ich weiß nicht warum ich das gesagt habe. Was werfe ich ihm eigentlich vor? Ich habe das selber so oft getan. Ich wollte ihn nicht verletzen. Es war nur... ich wusste nicht mehr weiter. Aber das ist natürlich keine Entschuldigung. Er war ganz verschüchtert. Es tut mir leid. Hat es mir jemals leid getan, wenn ich ein Mädchen einfach sitzen lies? Aber ich habe ihnen nie etwas vorgemacht. Aber auch er hat mir keinen Grund gegeben auf mehr zu hoffen. Warum sollte ich auch auf mehr hoffen? Was ist eigentlich mit mir los?

* * *

Ein Tag ist verstrichen. Ich werde mich entschuldigen. Ich muss mich entschuldigen. Mit Blumen? Man schenkt Mädchen Blumen, bei Remus kommt es mir irgendwie seltsam vor. Etwas das ihn wirklich freut. Etwas das ihm gefällt. Ein..., ein..., ein Buch! Ja genau, ein Buch! Also ab in einen Buchladen in der Winkelgasse. Eine freundliche Verkäuferin steuert direkt auf mich zu. 

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?".

„Ich suche ein Buch.", antwortete ich dümmlich, aber ich schenke ihr mein charmantestes Lächeln. „Es soll ein Geschenk sein,... für einen Freund.".

„Hat er ein besonderes Interessengebiet? Vielleicht mehr Science Fiction oder eher Kriminalromane? Oder vielleicht Geschichten aus der Muggelwelt?".  
Oje. Ich denke an die Bücher in Remus' Wohnung. Ein paar Titel fallen mir ein. Doch ich habe keine Ahnung wovon sie handeln.

„Vielleicht etwas in der Richtung von „Die Kammer"?, schlage ich vor.

„Die Kammer... das sagt mir gar nichts.". Und nun? Bei der riesigen Menge an Büchern, die Remus besitzt, konnte es ohnehin sein, dass er alles in der Art bereits gelesen hat. Also beschließe ich anders vorzugehen.

„Nun, er liest ziemlich viel. Vielleicht... wenn sie mir einfach ein Buch geben, dass ganz neu erschienen ist...".

„Gerade heute haben wir zwei neu hereinbekommen. Ich hole sie Ihnen mal. Dann können Sie entscheiden.". Hastig verschwindet sie hinter einigen Regalen. Endlich kommt sie wieder mit zwei Büchern unter dem Arm zurück. Das eine heißt „Die unstillbare Gier", dass andere „Das Heulen der Wölfe". Mir fällt wieder das Buch über Werwölfe ein, dass ich bei Remus gesehen habe. „Ich nehme „Das Heulen der Wölfe". Können Sie es mir vielleicht noch hübsch einpacken?".

* * *

Halb sechs. Wieder in der Gardener Street, in das Haus, die Treppen rauf. An der Klingel zögere ich. Wird er mich überhaupt hereinlassen? Ich atme noch einmal tief durch. Dann drücke ich den Klingelknopf. Wenige Sekunden später öffnet sich die Tür. 

„Du?", Remus will die Tür wieder zuschlagen, doch ich habe bereits meinen Fuß zwischen Türrahmen und Tür geschoben. Ich spüre den Schmerz kaum. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaube ich Angst in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Doch ich bin nicht sicher, denn plötzlich wirkt er sehr entschlossen.

„Ich warne dich-".

„Hör mir zu. Nur eine Minute. Bitte. Ich... ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Ich war ein Arsch gestern. Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist. Ich...". Er beginnt sich merklich zu entspannen. Seine Hände lassen den Türknauf los, den sie krampfhaft festgehalten haben.

„Ich... habe dir etwas gekauft.", ich drücke ihm das Buch in die Hand. Er wirkt überrascht. „Tja... ich werde dich nicht mehr belästigen. Tut mir leid. Wirklich.". Ich drehe mich um und habe schon fast das untere Stockwerk erreicht, als er plötzlich ruft: „Möchtest du einen Kaffee?".

Er steht am Geländer und blickt zu mir runter. Warum tut er das? Es ist mir egal. Ich steige wieder zu ihm hoch, folge ihm erneut in die Wohnung.

„Nur ein Kaffee, okay? Wir... wir sollten nicht so auseinander gehen.", murmelt er, während er sich in der kleinen Kochnische zu schaffen macht. „Setz dich.". Was tue ich hier eigentlich?

„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Und ich wollte dir auch keine Angst einjagen.". Er setzt sich zu mir an den Tisch.

„Ist schon okay. Ich habe schon schlimmeres erlebt.". Ich möchte ihn fragen was, aber ich tue es nicht. Er hat das Buch noch immer nicht ausgepackt. Er sieht mich unverwandt an. Warum hat er nur so traurige Augen?

„Möchtest du gar nicht wissen was es ist?", frage ich.

„Natürlich.", er greift nach dem Päckchen. Er tastet es ab. Wie ein Kind unterm Weihnachtsbaum, dass die Spannung steigern will. „Ein Buch.", sagt er überrascht, aber keineswegs unerfreut. In seinen Augen ist ein Glitzern das vorher noch nicht da war. Er wickelt es aus und liest. „"Das Heulen der Wölfe".", sofort wird sein Gesicht wieder verschlossen.

„Magst du es nicht? Ich... ich habe zufällig ein Buch über Werwölfe hier liegen sehen und dachte du interessierst dich vielleicht dafür.", sage ich unsicher. Wieder verkehrt gemacht. Doch dann beginnt er zu lächeln. Richtig ehrlich zu lächeln. Er sollte das öfter tun. Viel öfter.

„Danke. Das ist das beste Geschenk, das ich je bekommen habe.", sagt er. Und ich glaube er meint es. Der Kaffee ist fertig. Remus steht auf, holt die Kanne und Tassen. Er schenkt uns beiden ein und setzt sich wieder. Ich wüsste so gerne mehr über ihn. Aber ich wage nicht zu fragen. Außerdem... Was würde mir dieses Wissen schon nutzen? Ich werde ihn nie wieder sehen... Ich verstehe nicht warum mich das so stört. Oder doch? Ich habe da so eine Ahnung. Aber das kann einfach nicht sein.

Remus beobachtet mich. Fast habe ich das Gefühl, dass er meinen Anblick einsaugt wie ein Schwamm. Blödsinn. Warum sollte er das tun? Ich ertrage das nicht mehr. Warum es noch heraus zögern. _Ein sauberer Schnitt_. Ich stehe auf. ohne einen Schluck getrunken zu haben. „Danke für den Kaffee.". Halb hoffe ich er sagt gleich etwas wie: „Bleib." oder wenigstens: „Du hast doch noch gar nichts getrunken.". Er tut nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen nickt er und folgt mir zur Tür.

„Also dann... ", sagt er zögernd. Ich stehe an der Tür... und ich kann es nicht. Noch nicht. Ich drehe mich zu ihm und sehe ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

„Gib mir eine Chance, Remus.", bitte ich leise.

„Ich kann nicht.", er hat gezögert, nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, aber es genügt um ein kleines Licht der Hoffnung in mir zu entzünden.

„Wovor hast du Angst?", frage ich.

„Du weißt doch gar nichts von mir.", presst er hervor.

„Ich weiß genug.", ich weiß, dass ich dich glücklich machen will. Ich muss verrückt geworden sein, aber im Augenblick kümmert es mich nicht.

„Du weißt nicht, worauf du dich da einlässt.", versetzt er, doch ich merke, dass sein Widerstand schwächer wird. Es ist als würde ich endlich auf gewohntem Terrain sein. Ich nähere mein Gesicht dem seinen. Ich kann seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren. Er geht schneller als noch vor wenigen Sekunden.

„Dann lass es mich heraus finden.". Ich schließe den letzten Abstand zwischen uns. Unsere Lippen berühren sich.

* * *

Es war alles so vertraut. Der Geruch seines Haares nach Wald, die Zärtlichkeit seiner Berührungen, der Klang seines Lachens, seine Art sich zu bewegen. Remus. In jenen Tagen lebte ich wie in einem Traum. Vielleicht ging es ihm genauso. Morgens gingen wir zur Arbeit, und die Abende verbrachten wir zusammen, mal in seiner, mal in meiner Wohnung. Endlich führten wir auch Gespräche. 

„Erzähl mir etwas über dich, Remus.".

„Was willst du wissen?".

„Alles." „Mein Name ist Remus Lupin und ich bin 20 Jahre alt. Ich bin in einer kleinen Stadt in Schottland geboren. Als ich fünf war, zogen wir nach Pembury. Vor zwei Jahren bin ich dann in die Innenstadt von London gezogen. Ich arbeite in einem Kindergarten."

„Und was hat dich in die große Stadt geführt?". Er zögerte und sagte dann traurig:

„Eine dumme Tat mit bösen Folgen.". Eines seiner Geheimnisse. Es schien als würde jede meiner Fragen zu neuen Geheimnissen führen, die er mir nicht anvertrauen wollte. Ich hoffte, dass er mich eines Tages doch noch ins Vertrauen ziehen würde. Ganz von allein. Bis dahin wollte ich warten.

„Also so geht das nicht. Ich zeige dir jetzt, wie man so was macht: Ich bin Sirius Black, 21 Jahre jung, intelligent, charmant, attraktiv und natürlich verdammt sexy und-"

„Ziemlich von dir selbst überzeugt.", erklärte Remus lachend.

Nachdem er sich dazu durchgerungen hatte mir eine Chance zu geben, taute er langsam auf und zeigte sich mehr und mehr von einer verspielten, neckischen Seite. Nur wenn es darum ging von sich selber zu erzählen, dann zog er sich wieder in sein Schneckenhaus zurück. Oder er wich aus. Oder er startete Ablenkungsmanöver. Und er war gut darin. Manchmal bemerkte ich erst, wenn ich vor dem Einschlafen über ein Gespräch nachdachte, dass er meine Fragen nicht beantwortet hatte.

Ich sah ihn eigentlich kaum zaubern. Und wenn dann waren es nur kleine, einfache Zauber.

Es gab Tage da war er sehr erschöpft. Dann saß er im Sessel und las in einem seiner Bücher und ich war es zufrieden ihn zu beobachten. Manchmal las ich ihm auch vor.

Häufig stand er nachts auf und starrte aus dem Fenster, als wäre dort draußen etwas, das nur er sehen konnte. Die ersten zwei oder dreimal beobachtete ich es nur. Dann eines Nachts stand ich auf und legte ihm eine Decke um die Schultern. Doch statt sie loszulassen, blieben meine Arme um ihn geschlungen. Er lies sich hinein sinken. Wir sagten nichts. Wir genossen einfach die Nähe des anderen. So ging es ungefähr drei Wochen. Einmal bei seinem Blick aus dem Fenster murmelte er:

„Bald ist Vollmond.", er zitterte. Vermutlich vor Kälte.

„Wir sollten ins Bett gehen.", sagte ich.

Und dann, am Morgen, nur zwei Tage später...

* * *

Hab ich es hingekriegt? Oder total vermasselt? Bitte reviewt auch wenn ihr was auszusetzen habt! Nur so weiß ich was besser werden muss... 


	3. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Ich heiße immer noch nicht Joanne K. Rowling. Sie hat alle Rechte an den Charakteren und dem Potterverse.  
  
Anmerkung: Wow! Ich hätte nie mit so vielen Reviews gerechnet! Die Zehner-Grenze ist überschritten! Wahnsinn! Tausend Dank an alle Reviewer! Ich habe mich riesig darüber gefreut (und tu es immer noch) und es ist ein großer Ansporn.

Leeloo2362: Das hätte ich mir auch nicht träumen lassen, dass sich mal jemand hier anmeldet nur um mir zu reviewen. Fühle mich sehr geschmeichelt. :) Sicher kannst du dich wieder abmelden. Irgendwo in deinem Account. Aber ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich auch nicht unter was du da gehen musst. Mein Remus sieht in etwa so aus, wie Ewan McGregor, jedenfalls seit dieses Gerücht umging, dass er ihn vielleicht spielt (was ja leider nicht geklappt hat).

Syyren: Danke für's erneute reviewen. Es ist schön, wieder von dir zu hören. g

Jinxxx: Das selbe gilt natürlich auch für dich. g (Wie machst du das Grinszeichen? Das Programm will nicht so wie ich will... ) Also Remus ist ein Zauberer. g Ich fand Kindergärtner, das passt irgendwie zu Remus. Mit der Optik von David Thewlis hätte ich mich ja vielleicht noch anfreunden können, aber einiges war von den Drehbuchautoren und der Inszenierung her so blöd. Remus mit Harry allein auf einer Brücke, z.B, wie verabredet. Und dann fängt er noch an lang und breit von Lilly zu erzählen, dass ich fast damit gerechnet hab, das er gleich sagt, das sie seine große Liebe war... Das entsprach alles nicht meiner Vorstellung. Naja.

Nanael: Danke für das Lob. Woher Remus zaubern kann, möchte ich später noch klären. Sirius fand ich im Film, nachdem ich mich an den Gedanken gewöhnte, das ihn Gary Oldman spielt(eigentlich auch nicht meine Vorstellung), eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht.

Dark Velvet: Freut mich, dass dir auch diese Geschichte gefällt. g

Professor M. McGonagall: Vielen Dank!

Lady-Dione: Ich freu mich, dass du trotz deiner Skepsis Gefallen an dieser Geschichte gefunden hast! g

Ich weiß, das hier ist bald länger als dieses Kapitel. Es ist nämlich nur sehr kurz. Aber ich hoffe, es gefällt euch so gut wie die ersten beiden. Bei so viel Lob krieg ich richtig Angst, dass ichs doch noch vermassel...

Wer „Moulin Rouge" kennt, kann nach einem Zitat daraus suchen. Ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen. :) Ach ja, der Tagebucheintrag ist etwas kitschig. Aber vermutlich ist eh alles kitschig und ich merke es schon gar nicht mehr... :)

* * *

Der geheimnisvolle Mr. Lupin 

Kapitel 3

* * *

Remus war am Tag zuvor zu seinen Eltern geflogen. Hatte irgendetwas von einem Problem gesagt, bei dem er ihnen helfen müsse. Er hatte dicke Augenringe, ich glaube er hatte die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Er fragte mich nicht, ob ich seine Eltern kennen lernen wollte. Aber er kündigte an am nächsten Morgen zurück zu sein. Ich beschloss ihn mit einem zweiten Frühstück zu überraschen. Ich apparierte einfach in seine Wohnung, die als Muggelbehausung natürlich nicht dagegen gesichert war. Es war dieser Morgen. Ich suchte nach Kerzen um das Ganze romantischer zu gestalten. Ich weiß, Kerzen zum Frühstück sind etwas eigenartig, aber mir war einfach danach. Statt den Kerzen fiel mir jedoch ein kleines schwarzes Buch in die Hände. Ich hielt es für eines aus Remus' Sammlung und spähte irgendwo in der Mitte hinein. Doch es war handgeschrieben. _„Sirius..., ich weiß nicht womit ich ihn verdient habe. Aber ich bin überaus dankbar... Ich glaube, ich bin nie einem schöneren Menschen begegnet. Und er ist intelligent... und fröhlich und... unvergesslich. " _Ein Tagebuch.  
Ich fühlte, wie meine Wangen erröteten, wie die eines albernen Schulmädchens. Aber Remus hatte auf mich häufiger diese Wirkung. Wer hätte gedacht, dass jemand so etwas bei mir auslösen könnte. Ich las weiter: „Mit ihm kann ich fast vergessen, das ich... "Doch der Satz ging nicht weiter. Das er was? Ich musste herausfinden, was los war. Und so blätterte ich zurück. Weiter und weiter, all die Seiten in denen mein Name auftauchte, bis... .  
_„Mum hat mir von einem Trank erzählt an dem sie gerade arbeiten. Er soll dafür sorgen, dass man bei der Verwandlung den Verstand behält. Aber es kann noch Jahre dauern, bis er fertig ist. Trotzdem scheinen sie genug Zeit zu haben um sich einen Namen auszudenken: Wolfsbann."._ Ich starrte auf das Blatt Papier. Wolfsbann. Verwandlung. Verstand verlieren. Etwas machte klick bei mir. „Ein Werwolf.", sagte ich völlig verwirrt in den leeren Raum hinein und lies das Buch auf den Küchentisch fallen. Da hörte ich wie sich die Tür öffnete. Er war zurück! Und ich zu keinem klaren Gedanken fähig. Er sah mich gleich. Er sah noch müder aus als gestern.  
„Sirius? Was ist passiert?", fragte er matt, aber besorgt. Ich konnte nur auf das schwarze Buch deuten. Seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt.  
„Du hast...?".  
„Wie konntest du mir das verheimlichen?", rief ich.  
„Ich... ich wollte es dir sagen-", er lies sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber fallen.  
„Ach ja? Und warum hast du es nicht getan?".  
„Ich wollte nicht, das es so passiert... Ich wollte das nicht wieder sehen. Und schon gar nicht bei dir.", ich konnte sehen, wie er mit seinen Gefühlen rang. Doch er blieb ruhig. Keine Träne fand einen Weg an die Oberfläche.  
„Was sehen?"  
"Den Ekel. Oder das Mitleid. Und bei dir sehe ich sogar beides! Es ist in deinen Augen. Ich wollte warten... warten bis du richtig verliebt in mich bist. Wie dumm nicht? Zu denken, du könntest dich in jemanden wie mich verlieben. Und dann noch so sehr, dass dich mein... Problem nicht weiter kümmert! Ich hätte es wissen sollen, ich hätte es wissen sollen.", rief er erst aufgebracht und wurde dann immer leiser. Er sprang auf, schüttelte den Kopf, starrte mich noch eine Sekunde an und lief aus der Wohnung.  
„Rem-", rief ich, doch die Tür fiel bereits ins Schloss. Einen Augenblick saß ich benommen da. Dann lief ich ans Fenster. Ich sah wie er sich draußen einen Moment erschöpft an der Wand abstützte. Die alte Frau von nebenan kam vorbei. Sie sprach ihn an. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Dann lief er weiter. Die Frau blickte direkt zu mir hinauf. Rasch zog ich den Vorhang zu. Und wieder sitze ich hier. Und bin mir unklar über meine Gefühle. Nein, eigentlich stimmt das nicht. Ich weiß, was ich empfinde. Ich schäme mich. Vorhin stand ich vorm Spiegel und sagte: „Er ist ein Werwolf.", um festzustellen, ob mein Gesicht dabei wirklich Ekel zeigt. Ich sollte besser gehen. Ich möchte nicht mehr da sein, wenn er zurück kommt. Ich habe genug angerichtet. Wie oft hat er diese Reaktionen wohl schon erlebt? Ziemlich oft, vermute ich, während ich die Treppen hinabsteige. Wieder auf der Straße. Ein dummer Fehler mit bösen Folgen. Plötzlich macht alles einen Sinn. Seine Ausweichungsmanöver, seine Verschlossenheit wenn es um ihn selbst ging. Das er so wenig zaubert. Wenn er keine Zaubererschule besuchen durfte... Deswegen also war er nie in Hogwarts. Alle seine Geheimnisse hingen damit zusammen. Wie lange war er wohl schon... in diesem Zustand? Bald ist Vollmond. Er hatte gezittert, als er das sagte. War es vielleicht gar nicht aus Kälte, sondern aus Angst geschehen? Hatte er Angst vor seiner Verwandlung? Er verwandelte sich einmal im Monat in eine Bestie. Hatte er jemals jemanden getötet? Gestern war Vollmond gewesen. Hatte er wirklich seine Eltern besucht? Trafen sie Vorkehrungen für die Nacht?  
Eigentlich habe ich gar keine Ahnung von Werwölfen. Ich weiß nur sehr wenig. Das sie sich in Vollmondnächten verwandeln und dabei ihren Verstand verlieren. Das sie Monster sind. Aber Remus ist kein Monster. Er ist... er ist wunderbar, verdammt. Und er würde nie jemanden mit Absicht verletzen. Oder? In wie weit beeinflusst ihn seine Verwandlung? War er deswegen so müde? Ich weiß zu wenig. Ich muss in Ruhe darüber nachdenken. Aber eins kann ich dir sagen, Remus. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun, das habe ich _nie_ gewollt.

* * *


	4. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer: Joanne K. Rowling schreibt besser als ich, hat bessere Ideen als ich und sie hat die gesamten Rechte an Harry Potter & Co. Das Lied aus dem das Textstück am Ende stammt, ist von Sarah MacLachlan.  
  
Anmerkung: Nochmals tausend Dank für die lieben Reviews! Ihr verwöhnt mich! Ich hoffe, ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen.

Hudi: Ich glaube auch, dass Remus sich den Ekel in Sirius' Gesicht nur eingebildet hat, weil er diese Reaktion einfach schon so sehr gewohnt ist.

Leeloo2362: Ich fürchte, dieses Kapitel ist auch nicht besonders lang. Ich kann irgendwie einfach keine langen Szenen/Kapitel/Geschichten schreiben, fürchte ich.

Jinxxx: Okay, er hat gut gespielt, ich gebs zu. :) Das Moulin Rouge-Zitat wäre: "Wie dumm, nicht? Zu glauben du könntest dich in jemanden wie mich verlieben.", gewesen. Aber ich Dussel hab statt glauben denken geschrieben! Aber ich werde es ausbessern. Tss... und dabei konnte ich den Film mal auswendig... Macht nichts, wenn du ab schweifst.(ich tu es auch) :)

killroy: Vermutlich wirst du das hier zwar nicht lesen, aber trotzdem noch mal Danke, Jimbo, das du nichts zum meckern hast. :)

DarkVelvet: Ich deute das mal als positive Reaktion. :)

Jetzt kommen wir langsam zum Ende dieser Geschichte. Im Grunde ist das schon das letzte Kapitel. Aber ich hoffe innerhalb der nächsten Tage noch eine Art Epilog anzuhängen. Die Zeilen am Schluss stammen aus dem wunderschönen Lied „Good Enough"von Sarah MacLachlan. Ich habe ihre CD ziemlich häufig beim schreiben dieser Geschichte gehört und deswegen konnte ich es nicht lassen, diese, wie ich finde, passenden Zeilen anzuhängen.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Der geheimnisvolle Mr. Lupin

Kapitel 4

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Es ist vorbei. Sehen wir den Tatsachen ins Auge. Ich kann ihm nicht mehr unter die Augen treten. Ich wage es einfach nicht. Ein schöner Gryffindor bin ich.

Aber er kann sicherlich gut auf mich verzichten. Nur zu verständlich.

James und Peter versuchen ständig mich aufzuheitern. Sie schleppen mich hierhin und dorthin und versuchen mich zu verkuppeln. Auch mit Männern.

Und mein Boss wirft mir vor, ich sei nicht bei der Sache: („Wenn sie bei Radio Phoenix bleiben wollen, Black, dann lassen sie ihre privaten Probleme daheim, wo sie hingehören!") Der alte Sirius Black hätte kein Problem damit. Der alte Sirius Black würde sich ein Mädchen aufreißen und schnell seine Sorgen vergessen. Nein, er hätte ja gar keine Sorgen. Für ihn wäre Remus längst vergessen. Doch den alten Sirius gab es nicht mehr und für den Neuen gab es nur noch Remus. Ich sehe in jedem der mir gegenüber sitzt einen Teil von ihm. Remus' Augen haben die selbe Farbe, Remus sagte mal etwas Ähnliches, Remus überspielt seine Nervosität auch immer mit einem Lachen... . So viele Orte erinnern mich an ihn: Hier haben wir ein Eis gegessen, dort haben wir uns geküsst, und dort... . Und jeden mit dem mich die anderen verkuppeln wollen, vergleiche ich mit ihm, doch natürlich wird ihm niemand auch nur annähernd gerecht. Und es macht mich wahnsinnig.

Tatsache ist, es ist mir gleich ob Remus ein Werwolf, ein Vampir oder sonst was ist. Es spielt keine Rolle. Ich liebe ihn. Alles an ihm. Und wenn er einmal im Monat zum Tier wird, dann liebe ich auch das.

Ich habe Nachforschungen über Werwolfe angestellt. Mir ein paar der Bücher besorgt, die ich bei Remus gesehen habe. Ja, auch diese Bücher machen jetzt einen Sinn. Wenn man ihnen glauben darf, und ich denke das kann man, schließlich hat Remus sie daheim, und er muss es ja wissen, nun, wenn man ihnen glauben darf, dann ist die Verwandlung in einen Werwolf sehr schmerzhaft. Tatsächlich verlieren sie in ihrer tierischen Gestalt den Verstand. Doch abgesehen von den Vollmondnächten, wird ihre Persönlichkeit nicht beeinflusst, höchstens am Tag vor und nach Vollmond. Aber ihre Sinne sind geschärft. Sie können besser hören, sehen und riechen als andere Menschen. Für Tiere sind Werwölfe vollkommen ungefährlich. Viele Werwölfe lassen sich in der Vollmondnacht einschließen um niemanden zu verletzen. Vielleicht war Remus deswegen bei seinen Eltern. Hat sich einschließen lassen.

Ich höre eine vertraute Stimme. Kann es möglich sein? Ich habe nicht darauf geachtet, wo ich hinlaufe. Ich blicke auf. Tatsächlich. Remus. Umringt von lachenden Kindern in einem umzäunten Hof. Sicher der Kindergarten in dem er arbeitet. Ein Muggelkindergarten, da die Kinder alle keine Umhänge tragen. Aber vermutlich würde ein Zaubererkindergarten ihn nicht lange behalten. Jedenfalls sobald sie herausfänden, dass er ein Werwolf ist. Remus lacht über etwas das ein Kind gesagt hat. Er sieht fröhlich aus. So ganz anders als an dem Tag, als... Er sieht auf und zur Straße. Ich drehe mich weg und gehe schnell weiter. Hoffentlich hat er mich nicht gesehen... .  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
„Hallo Sirius." Ich zucke zusammen, als ich hinter mir Remus' Stimme höre. Mitten im Supermarkt. Langsam drehe ich mich um.

„Hi. Remus.", sage ich, ohne ihm direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen. Ich kann es nicht.

„Willst du heute gar nicht davon laufen?", er hat mich also doch gesehen. Verdammt. Sein Ton ist undefinierbar und sein Gesicht zeigt auch keine Gefühlsregung. Wenn er etwas empfindet, dann hat er sich verdammt gut unter Kontrolle. Er wartet noch immer auf meine Antwort. Wie kann er einmal so defensiv und dann wieder so offensiv sein? Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich fürchte, ich liebe auch das. Ich muss es ihm jetzt sagen. Er soll nicht denken, dass ich nicht mit ihm spreche, weil ich ihn verabscheue oder bemitleide.

„Ich äh... Remus,... Ich meine, huh, es... es kümmert mich nicht, dass du ein Werwolf bist, es ändert nichts daran, dass ich... ich.. das ich dich liebe. Mit... mit allem was dazu gehört. Und ich habe dich vermisst, und... und...", mir fehlen schlicht die Worte um auszudrücken was ich empfinde. Sein Gesicht erhellt sich dennoch und ein Lächeln breitet sich auf seinen Lippen aus.

„Das war jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen kitschig, aber... hat es funktioniert?", ich flüchte mich in einen Witz, nun da ich seine positive Reaktion habe, nur um das verdammte Gefühl loszuwerden, der Held einer billigen Fernsehserie zu sein. Ich komme mir so albern vor. Wie oft habe ich Komplimente verteilt und meinen Charme versprüht und nun wo es darauf ankommt...

„Nun, die Umgebung hätte passender sein können", erklärt Remus nun lachend. Schon für dieses Geräusch hat sich das ganze misslungene Geständnis gelohnt. Dann wird er jedoch ernst, beugt sich zu mir vor und flüstert in mein Ohr: „Dir ist doch wohl klar, dass ich gar nicht anders kann, als dich zu lieben, Sirius Black.". Er liebt mich. ER LIEBT MICH. Er blickt mir direkt in die Augen. Seine braunen Augen glitzern wie helle Sterne.

„Damit kann ich leben.", sage ich lächelnd, ziehe ihn ganz nahe an mich heran und küsse ihn. Der Kuss wird heftig erwidert. Wie ich dieses Gefühl vermisst habe! Nach einer Ewigkeit, die sich für mich wie ein Augenblick angefühlt hat, brauchen wir schließlich doch Luft. Ein paar Leute blicken uns erstaunt an. Ich grinse sie breit an.

„Was soll ich sagen? Ich liebe diesen Mann.", ich wende mich Remus zu. „Und deswegen stelle ich dir jetzt meine Freunde vor."

„Was? Jetzt... jetzt gleich?", fragt er ein wenig nervös. Es steht ihm sehr gut.

„Ich will es offiziell machen. Jetzt kommst du mir nicht mehr davon.". Er errötet doch tatsächlich. Wieder ganz der zurückhaltende Remus. Wenn ich allen erzähle, dass ich Remus liebe und mit ihm zusammen bin, so meine Theorie, dann wird sich an diesem Zustand auch nichts ändern. Ich nehme seine Hand und steuere direkt zu der Wohnung in der James und Lilly wohnen. Wir haben Glück, sie sind zu Hause.

„Jim, Lils, darf ich vorstellen: Remus Lupin, die Liebe meines Lebens.", sage ich vergnügt, als wir im Wohnzimmer stehen, während Remus erneut errötet. „Ach ja, er ist ein Werwolf.", füge ich hinzu. Der Druck seiner Hand wird kräftiger und er blickt zu Boden. Es mag vielleicht nicht danach aussehen, aber ich weiß was ich tue. Ich möchte Remus zeigen, dass nicht alle Leute negativ auf Werwölfe reagieren. Und auf James und Lilly ist Verlass. Wenn sie etwas dagegen haben, dass mein Freund ein Werwolf ist, was ich nicht glaube, so zeigen sie es nicht. Stattdessen behandeln sie ihn wie sie jeden anderen behandeln würden.

„Hi, ich bin Lilly.", sagt sie fröhlich und reicht Remus die Hand. Er blickt auf und ergreift sie zögernd.

„James.", stellt sich mein bester Freund vor und streckt Remus ebenfalls seine Hand entgegen. „Ich hatte schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass Sirius mal eine ernsthafte Beziehung führen würde. Freut mich, dass du ihn gebändigt hast.", er zwinkert Remus vergnügt zu. Erleichterung breitet sich auf dem Gesicht meines Liebsten aus.

„Schön euch kennen zu lernen. Sirius hat mir einiges von euch erzählt.", erwidert er.

_Unglaublich. Mein Remus. Endgültig und offiziell.  
_  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
_So just let me try  
  
and I will be good to you  
  
Just let me try  
  
and I will be there for you,  
  
I'll show you why  
  
you're so much more than good enough_  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wie immer bin ich nervös. Stimmt alles? Habe ich nichts vergessen? Wird es euch gefallen? Ich hoffe es.

Die Szene im Supermarkt habe ich versucht relativ schmalzfrei zu gestalten. Ich hoffe es passt so...


	5. Epilog

Disclaimer: Ich mische mich zwar in das Leben von Joanne K. Rowlings Charakteren ein, aber die Rechte an ihnen hat immer noch sie.  
  
Widmung: Sie kommt zwar spät, aber sie kommt von Herzen. Für zwei ganz, ganz liebe Menschen. Ich wünschte ich könnte die Dinge ändern.  
  
Anmerkung: Okay, dies ist der letzte Teil. Ich hoffe er wird alle eure Fragen beantworten. Ich hielt ihn für notwendig, denn wenn ich Remus schon nicht nach Hogwarts gehen lasse, dann sollte ich doch wenigstens auch die möglichen Auswirkungen aufzeigen. Es ist anders geworden als ursprünglich geplant und benötigt vermutlich noch einige Erklärungen, die am Ende folgen. Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht enttäuscht!

Natürlich danke ich vielmals meinen wunderbaren Reviewern!

Jinxxx: Vermutlich bin ich gerade errötet vor lauter Lob. :) Ich hoffe, du änderst deine Meinung nicht nach diesem Epilog. Habe schon ein paar Ideen für weitere SB/RL-fics, aber auch für anderes. Jetzt muss ich mal aussortieren, was davon eine Umsetzung wert ist.

Syyren: Schön, das dir das Ende gefallen hat. Ich bin leider ein Kurzschreiber. Schlechte Angewohnheit. :)

Professor M. McGonagall: Danke, dann bin ich beruhigt. :)

SiriBlack: Danke. Ich bin froh, dass Sirius deinen Vorstellungen entspricht, ich hoffe er tut es auch noch in diesem Kapitel.

Leeloo2362: Vermutlich hast du Recht. Es ging zu schnell. Ich habe bloß immer den Hang sie, sobald sie erst mal ihre Liebe erkannt haben(und hier war es ja eigentlich schon fast Liebe auf den ersten Blick), ziemlich schnell zusammen kommen zu lassen. Vielleicht bin ich einfach zu ideenlos. Aber wenn dus niedlich fandst, kann ich schon mal zufrieden sein. :)

Ich hoffe nur, ihr seid nicht enttäuscht. Das Ende ist sehr wichtig für eine Geschichte, es kann sie aufwerten oder herunter ziehen. Mir bleibt nun nur noch abzuwarten, wie es mit diesem Ende steht. Selber kann man das immer schlecht beurteilen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Der geheimnisvolle Mr. Lupin 

Epilog  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Wenn ich heute zurückdenke, dann erscheint es mir wie ein Traum. Wir lebten in einer Traumwelt, wir machten uns vor, dass wir gemeinsam alles durchstehen würden, während um uns herum die Welt zerbrach. Aber es war ja auch so leicht sich anzulügen. Noch konnte wir uns einreden, dass Voldemort von uns besiegt werden könnte.

In jenen Tagen brachte ich Remus einige Zaubersprüche bei. Die, die er bereits kannte, hatte er entweder von seinen Eltern gelernt oder sich selber angeeignet. Er hatte Talent und lernte schnell, trotzdem reichten unser beider Fähigkeiten nicht um ihm die wirklich schwierigen Zaubersprüche zu erlernen.

Und doch – wir waren so glücklich damals. Remus hatte sich schnell mit Lilly und James angefreundet. Schließlich heirateten die beiden und dann bekamen sie auch noch Zuwachs und ich war nicht nur ihr Trauzeuge, sondern wurde auch zum Paten des kleinen Harry ernannt.

Ich zog dann auch bald mit Remus zusammen. Ich weiß noch, wie wir die Wohnung das erste Mal betraten, nachdem wir sie gemietet hatten. Vor der Tür hob ich Remus in meine Arme und trug ihn hinein. Er lachte auf und fragte: „Sirius, was machst du da?". „Ich trage dich über die Schwelle.", erklärte ich. „Du bist verrückt!". Ja, ich war verrückt. Verrückt nach ihm. Ich bin es immer noch. Wie wunderbar es war ihn nun ständig um mich zu haben. So unvergleichbar.

Mit Dumbledores Hilfe gelang es mir ein Animagus zu werden. Ich konnte mich in einen großen, schwarzen Hund verwandeln und mit Remus in den Vollmondnächten durch einen einsamen Wald tollen. Das war meine Art ihm die Verwandlung zu erleichtern. Und seine Freude darüber war das größte Geschenk, dass er mir machen konnte.

Ich sprach mit Dumbledore und er war einverstanden Remus in den Orden des Phoenix einzuführen. Ich war erleichtert, denn Remus hatte begonnen mir Fragen zu stellen, wo ich so oft hinging und wurde zunehmend misstrauischer. Als er vom Orden erfuhr, zögerte er nicht einen Moment den Kampf gegen Voldemort aufzunehmen. Zuerst erschien seine Mitgliedschaft natürlich den meisten fragwürdig, schließlich waren nicht alle Mitglieder gänzlich vorurteilsfrei. Besonders Snape machte ihm natürlich das Leben schwer. Und ich hätte ihn umbringen können dafür. Vertrauen konnte ich ihm ohnehin nicht. Aber Dumbledore tat es und auf sein Urteil musste ich mich verlassen.

Remus arbeitete hart und erkämpfte sich mit allerlei für den Orden hilfreichen Aktionen den Respekt und das Vertrauen der anderen. Ich war so stolz auf ihn. Und doch, Voldemort wurde immer mächtiger und ich begann mir Sorgen zu machen. Mehr als einmal wünschte ich mir, ich hätte Remus nie vom Orden erzählt. Er war dem Angriff eines Todessers nicht gewachsen. Aber er war so glücklich helfen zu können. Der Orden und sein Kampf waren ihm ebenso wichtig wie mir. Einmal hörte ich Dumbledore mit ihm darüber sprechen, wie gefährlich ihm sein Engagement werden konnte. Er antwortete ruhig und entschlossen: „Jeder im Orden begibt sich jeden Tag in Lebensgefahr. Aber es gibt Dinge für die es sich lohnt zu sterben." Ich glaube, es ging ihm auch um sein Selbstwertgefühl. Zum ersten Mal wurde er von einer ganzen Reihe Zauberer geachtet und geschätzt. Das wollte er natürlich nicht aufgeben. Ich erwähnte ihm gegenüber meine Sorge nie. Ich frage mich, ob es etwas geändert hätte.

Dann kam Remus von einem Botengang für den Orden nicht zurück. Ich war die ganze Nacht auf- und ab gegangen, hatte immer wieder aus dem Fenster gesehen und versucht meine Sorge zu unterdrücken. Vielleicht hat er jemanden getroffen und ist mit ihm einen trinken gegangen. Vielleicht war ihm nach einem Spaziergang....Gegen drei Uhr habe ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten und einige Ordensmitglieder durch das Flopudernetzwerk hindurch gebeten nach ihm zu suchen. Ich blieb daheim, falls er nach Hause käme. Doch er kam nicht. Es war kaum noch zu bezweifeln, dass ihm etwas zugestoßen war. Es war nicht seine Art bis spät in die Nacht fortzubleiben, noch dazu ohne mir Bescheid zu geben. Doch noch klammerte ich mich an die schwache Hoffnung, dass es dafür einen ganz harmlosen Grund gab.

Um neun Uhr morgens stand James vor meiner Tür, einen düsteren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Habt ihr ihn gefunden?", fragte ich. Ich hatte eine dunkle Ahnung, dass mein Alptraum war geworden war. James konnte mich einfach nicht ansehen. Er starrte zu Boden.

„Ja. Am Regent Park. Ein Todesser hat ihn erwischt. Wir haben ihn nach St. Mungo's gebracht. Es sieht nicht gut aus."

Auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus drehten sich meine Gedanken im Kreis. _Er darf nicht sterben. Ich ertrage es nicht ihn zu verlieren. Bitte, bitte, lass ihn nicht sterben._ Vor der Tür zu seinem Zimmer versuchte der Arzt mich zurückzuhalten: „Mr..., sie sollten vielleicht wissen, dass er möglicherweise nicht-". Ich ignorierte ihn und stürzte hinein.

Remus war leichenblass, selbst aus seinen Lippen war die Farbe gewichen. Er hielt seine Augen geschlossen, doch er lebte. Sein Atem ging schwach. Er wirkte verloren in dem großen weißen Bett. Als ich eintrat, öffnete er seine Augen und zwang sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln. Ich setzte mich an sein Bett und nahm seine Hand.

„Sirius.", flüsterte Remus, seine Stimme nur ein Flackern. Ich fühlte plötzlich Tränen auf meinen Wangen, aber ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln.

„Ich bin hier.", sagte ich leise. Er hob seine Hand und wischte mit dem Daumen meine Tränen weg. Seine Hände waren so kalt, so furchtbar kalt.

„Du weißt doch, du wirst mich nicht mehr los.".

„Ist das ein Versprechen?", fragte ich.

Er antwortete nicht.

„Verlass mich nicht, Rem!", ich zog ihn an mich, als ob ich ihn so im Leben halten könnte.

„Das werde ich nie.", murmelte er in mein Ohr. Dann fühlte ich seinen Kopf auf meiner Schulter. Und ich wusste, es war vorbei. Wie könnte ich erklären, was ich dabei empfand? Ich hatte ihn verloren, ich hatte ihn verloren und nichts konnte ihn mir zurück bringen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich auf seinem Bett saß, ihn in meinen Armen hielt, oder wie lange ich in der folgenden Nacht durch den strömenden Regen lief oder wohin ich ging oder mit wem ich sprach, ob ich überhaupt mit jemandem sprach. Nichts existierte für mich außer einer dunklen Leere. Es war als wäre Remus ein strahlendes Licht gewesen, dass nun erloschen war und mich in vollkommener Dunkelheit zurück lies. James fand mich völlig durchnässt und quartierte mich erst einmal bei sich daheim ein. In den darauffolgenden Wochen bekam ich kaum mit was um mich herum geschah. Ich war in meinem Schmerz gefangen und nahe daran an ihm zu ersticken. Das einzige woran ich dachte war daran was ich verloren hatte und daran wie ich Rache nehmen könnte.

Erst Voldemorts zunehmendes Interesse an den Potters, riss mich aus meiner Trauer. Dumbledore vermutete einen Verräter unter uns. Doch wer? Ich habe nicht einmal heute eine Vermutung. Ich hoffe nur, er wurde rechtzeitig enttarnt.

Um die Potters zu schützen, schlug Dumbledore vor, den „Fidelius-Zauber" auszuführen. Er selber bat sich als Geheimniswahrer an. Er lies sie nicht im Stich. Und doch, bot auch ich an ihr Geheimniswahrer zu werden. Es reichte schon, dass Voldemort und seine Anhänger mir einen geliebten Menschen genommen hatten. Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass noch weitere folgten. Ich war es ihnen schuldig, ihr Geheimniswahrer zu werden. Und nun, da Remus tot war, erschien mir der Tod nicht mehr so unwillkommen. James zögerte. Er ahnte vielleicht was in mir vorging. Nein, ich bin fast sicher er wusste es. James kannte mich einfach zu gut. Würde er mich jetzt noch wieder erkennen? Verbittert, verloren und gefühllos? Vielleicht hatte er eine Ahnung das es so kommen könnte. Doch schließlich konnte ich ihn überzeugen mich als Geheimniswahrer zu nehmen. Das war vor 14 Monaten. Ich halte mich immer noch versteckt. Das letzte, dass ich vom Orden gehört habe, liegt vier Monate zurück. Ich weiß nicht, ob es gut oder schlecht für uns steht, aber immerhin weiß ich, dass James, Lilly und der kleine Harry in Sicherheit sind. Trotzdem fühle ich mich leer. Ausgebrannt. Als wäre ich gefühllos abgesehen von dem ewigen Schmerz, der einfach nicht nachlassen will. Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass ich hier alleine in meinem Versteck sitze.

Heute ist Vollmond. Das blasse Licht ist seltsam tröstlich. Aber das ist es eigentlich immer. Wenn der Mond aufgegangen ist, fällt es mir leichter zu glauben, dass Remus sein Versprechen gehalten hat und bei mir ist und mich beobachtet. Wie fast immer seit ich auf der Flucht bin, befinde ich mich in meiner Hundegestalt. Nun lasse ich ihr freien Lauf, als ich den Mond anheule. In dieses Heulen lege ich alle meine Empfindungen, die guten wie die schlechten. Wie sehr ich Remus liebe. Wie sehr ich ihn vermisse. Vielleicht kann er es hören.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Nun kommen also meine langen Erklärungen(die zwar überhaupt nicht zu diesem Ende passen, von der Stimmung her, aber es geht halt nicht anders): Es fiel mir aus vielerlei Gründen nicht leicht, diesen Epilog zu schreiben. Ursprünglich hatte ich auch geplant alles beinahe so ablaufen zu lassen, wie in den Büchern, nur das Peter geschnappt wird und Sirius und Remus nun Harry großziehen. Doch während des Schreibens kam ich mehr oder weniger gezwungenermaßen auf die nun vorliegende Fassung. Und so gern ich den beiden auch einen glücklicheren Ausgang gewünscht hätte, so fand ich doch, dass die Chance, dass Remus getötet wird, ziemlich hoch ist, so hart das auch klingt. Und so traurig ich den Gedanken auch finde. Und so fand ich meine ursprüngliche Idee so trivial und falsch, dass ich diesen ziemlich düsteren Epilog schrieb. Natürlich gibt es noch eine Reihe anderer Möglichkeiten. Ich hatte auch überlegt alternative Enden zu schreiben, was ich dann aber auch wieder verwarf.

Zum Schluss bleibt mir noch zu sagen, dass die Geschichte so weit von ihrem ursprünglichen von Joanne K. Rowling festgelegten, Verlauf abgewichen ist, dass ich mich nicht mehr in der Lage fühle sie weiterzuführen. Denn, da Sirius der Geheimniswahrer ist, kann Voldemort die Potters nicht finden. Dadurch fällt aber auch die Begegnung mit Harry weg, die ihn zu Fall brachte und somit herrscht weiterhin Kriegszustand. Vermutlich wird auch hier irgendwann Harry sein Schicksal erfüllen und Voldemort besiegen. Wie, dass überlasse ich eurer Fantasie. Wie es mit Sirius weitergeht, ist auch schwer zu sagen. Ich stellte mir vor, dass er, wenn schließlich Frieden herrscht über Remus hinweg kommt(oder bereits hinweg gekommen ist) und sich neu verliebt. Es tut mir jedenfalls leid, dass ich Remus und ihm so ein trauriges Ende geschaffen habe und er nun einsam und allein auf der Flucht ist. Aber ich halte es nun mal für relativ wahrscheinlich. Leider.  
  
Nun, kommt noch eine Reihe von Danksagungen: Ich danke meinen Freundinnen mit den reizenden Spitznamen Juniorschnalle und Frank, die sich meine Schwierigkeiten anhörten, wenn ich irgendwo bei dieser Geschichte Probleme hatte mich zwischen mehreren Ideen zu entscheiden. Danke für eure Geduld!  
  
Dann danke ich natürlich allen meinen wunderbaren Reviewern! Ich hatte niemals mit so vielen, noch dazu positiven, Reaktionen gerechnet! Ich hoffe, dieser Epilog hat euch nicht enttäuscht. Noch mal danken, möchte ich denjenigen, die sich nicht nur die Mühe machten einmal zu reviewen, sondern es sogar mehrmals getan haben. Es ist schön, zu wissen, dass die Leute, denen der Anfang der Geschichte gefallen hat, auch mit dem weiteren Verlauf zufrieden sind!  
  
Tja, das war also meine erste Erfahrung mit dem Schreiben mehrerer Kapitel. Und es hat großen Spaß gemacht. Es ist schön mitzukriegen, was andere über die Geschichte denken, während man sie schreibt. Ein großer Ansporn.  
  
Also nochmals: Vielen, vielen Dank!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ach ja, jetzt noch was anderes: Falls mal jemand Lust haben sollte auf E-mail-Kontakt(ganz egal, ob es um fanfictions, Harry Potter oder eine Diskussion über diesen Epilog :) oder sonst ein Thema geht), ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen!


End file.
